tunesfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Suspenders' Gravity
miniatuur|400x400px|Hier ziet u de heren van links naar rechts: Rutger, Seppe, Tamatoi, Robbert Suspenders’ Gravity is een Belgische rockband gevestigd in het Meetjesland. Het ontstaan van de band dateert van de zomer van 2013. Al sinds het begin zijn ze beloftevol bezig aan hun opmars in België. Biografie Suspenders’ Gravity ontstond na het uiteenvallen van een voormalig project van de gitarist, Rutger Haverbeke. Daar speelde hij reeds samen met de bassist, Robbert Vergauwe , ze hadden samen een cover project gaande. Toen deze band uiteen viel begon het zoeken, niet wetende dat ze alsnog samen zouden spelen. Via onderzoek op Youtube en het bijwonen van een live optreden kwam Rutger in aanraking met de zanger van een toenmalige hardrock / nu-metal band. Eind 2012 werd er contact gelegd met zowel de zanger, Tamatoi Brasseur als met de - op enkele optredens na - toen onervaren drummer, Seppe Claeys. Nadat de toenmalige band, waar Rutger zich ondertussen had bij aangesloten, op de klippen liep, werd de fundering van Suspenders’ Gravity gelegd. In de zomer van 2013 begonnen de repetities te Bentille en in het najaar kwam ook Robbert, bassist, erbij om het gezelschap te vervolledigen. The General Theory of Relativity Na een lange zoektocht naar een identiteit en genre begon de band vorm te krijgen in 2014. Van akoestische nummers was geen sprake meer en enkel de zware gitaren bleven over. Na enige tijd was het moment aangebroken om in de studio te duiken, Oakwood Recordings & Productions. Het viertal startte eind 2014 aan hun EP: “The General Theory of Relativity”. Deze werd gereleased in september 2015. De opkomst Vanaf het punt dat hun EP uitgebracht werd, kwamen ze echter in een kleine stroomversnelling terecht. Aandacht van de media kwam erbij en de entourage werd aanzienlijk groter. Er werd deelgenomen aan wedstrijden en dit leidde zo al snel tot grotere podia met een stevige line-up. Tijdens hun traject kregen ze hier en daar hulp van meerdere BV’s die hun pad kruisten. Heden Op 17 maart 2018 is het eerste album van de band uitgebracht, Gannyland. Bandleden * Tamatoi Brasseur – zanger / gitarist * Rutger Haverbeke – lead gitaar * Robbert Vergauwe – bas * Seppe Claeys – drum Discografie The General Theory of Relativity 2015 * Under my skin * Man in a bar * The wolf within Grannyland 2018 * Intro * Blackhole * Where I'm living for * Endless Screams * Bitch * Unite * Guilty Pleasure * Metille * Friend I've lost * Scared peole * Amber * Perfect Fit * The ignorance niet gereleased werk * The Mask * Silly * Bully * Live and Die * Drowning * Between the lies * Visworst Trivia * De band zou oorspronkelijk Suspenders genoemd hebben. Doordat deze naam reeds bestond hebben de heren gezocht naar een andere naam. Na een brainstormsessie werd met de statement “klinkt wel cool” beslist om Gravity achteraan toe te voegen. Seppe Claeys was zeer vereerd toen zijn voorstel werd goedgekeurd. * Het nummer Metille (Bentille) wordt reeds decennia gezongen in de cafés te Bentille. Het nummer bevat een refrein dat al sinds jaar en dag een lied is voor de jeugd in het dorp. Met trots heeft de band hier hun lijflied van gemaakt. * De meerderheid van de nummers zijn gebaseerd op persoonlijke ervaringen van de bandleden. * Elke show draagt de band bretellen (Suspenders) en heeft zo een zeer eigen en unieke look. de:Suspenders' Gravity Categorie:Belgische band